


You Are Worth It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny couldn’t believe that Steve & Chin wants him, He even tells him that, What happens?, Stay Tuned!!!!*





	You Are Worth It:

*Summary: Danny couldn’t believe that Steve & Chin wants him, He even tells him that, What happens?, Stay Tuned!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was a lucky man, He is having a great life in Hawaii, & all is going good, til one night, He got lucky, & never looked back since then, which was the right decision.

 

He had a wild, & passionate night of sex, with his best friends, teammates, & ohana members, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, It didn’t matter, They all felt like they are right for each other.

 

The Loudmouth Detective was still amazement, He couldn’t believe that the two hottest men of all of Hawaii wanted him, & he told them this in response. They said this to him, as a response.

 

“Why wouldn’t we want you ?”, The Computer Tech said, as they pulled him into their bedroom, with them. They stripped him out of his clothes, & his own. They were kissing him like crazy, as they all fell on to the bed. Danny hoped that this would never end.

 

“You are definitely worth it”, The Five-O said with a smirk, as he & Chin were licking his nipples, nipping, & teasing them. Danny just moaned out his pleasure. They were doing oral, & anal on him, which made him shiver.

 

They were giving him the best blowjob, & handjob, that he ever experienced. He made sure that he repaid the favor tenfold, They fell asleep, exhausted, & felt satisfied. Danny knew that he felt like he belong with him.

 

The End.


End file.
